


Shadow of the Hood

by MrProphet



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Robin Hood (Traditional)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Shadow of the Hood

"You have traveled far," the stranger said, "seeking a way to make a difference in the world, only to learn that a man can only do so much."

The younger man lunged at him with a series of expert sword thrusts.

"You have the skill to defeat six men," the Stranger went on, "but not an army."

"I could raise an army."

"If you defeat a tyrant by force, you become the tyrant."

"I can kill a tyrant."

They moved around one another, fencing and cutting.

"Then another will take his place. You know this; you have seen it."

"Then what do you suggest?" the younger man insisted. "You told me that you'd show me another way. You seem to be just as negative as anything else I've come across."

The stranger stepped in close, guiding the younger man's sword around him and smashing the hilt of his own blade into his face. "This is the lesson I offer: That a man can do nothing; nothing that lasts. To truly transform the world, you must become more than a man."

The younger man struggled, but was knocked to his knees. 

"Become the impossible," the stranger went on. "Be where your enemy is not looking and they will think you invisible. Be where they expect nothing and they will think you a shadow. Be what your enemy fears and they will think you a demon. Go where they think you can not, do what they believe impossible, and being unable to find or fathom you they will think you a magician."

With a final push, the stranger drove his sword down beside the younger man's shoulder, pinning his tunic to the floor. "You are not ready yet, but you will be."

"And then?"

Ra's al Ghul laughed softly. "And then, Robin of Locksley, you will become a legend."


End file.
